ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lion King Reborn/Tropes
The Lion King Reborn is an upcoming 2019 American-South Korean animated epic, adventure, musical, and comedy-drama film and the first film entry of the Disney Reborn Multiverse overall. It is directed by Roger Allers and Minkoff, and written by Irene Mecchi, Jonathan Roberts, Linda Woolverton, Flip Kobler, Cindy Marcus, Tom Rogers, Raymond Singer, and Jeff Nathanson. Kobler and Marcus would go on to complete this movie's sequel, which concludes the story arc started by The Lion King. After years of planning behind the scenes, unlike the original 1994 film, this one focuses on four storylines: a young lion named Simba (Matthew Broderick), who is to succeed his father, Mufasa (James Earl Jones), as King of the Pride Lands when his evil younger brother Scar (Jeremy Irons) murders him in a wildebeest stampede; a subplot involving a meerkat and warthog duo named Timon and Pumbaa (Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella), who search a place as their dream home with no predators via the word "Hakuna Matata" (a meaning to "No Worries" in Swahili); Kiara (Eden Riegel), the daughter of Simba and Nala (Gabrielle Union), falling in love with Kovu (Jason Marsden), a male rogue lion from a banished pride that was once loyal to Scar; and Simba's second-born son Kion (Max Charles) forming his new Lion Guard with best friends Bunga the honey badger (Joshua Rush), Fuli the cheetah (Diamond White), Beshte the hippopotamus (Dusan Brown) and Ono the egret (Atticus Shaffer) in order to defend the Pride Lands from attacks led by a clan of hyenas led by Janja (Andrew Kishino), a matriarch of jackals led by Reirei (Ana Gasteyer), a flock of vultures led by (Jonny Rees) and a float of crocodiles led by Makuu (Blair Underwood), and to protect the circle of life. The film also stars Nika Futterman, Khary Payton, Andy Dick, Lacey Chabert, Rowan Atkinson, Alfre Woodard, Whoopi Goldberg, Cheech Marin, Jim Cummings, Sarah Paulson, Landry Bender, Maia Mitchell, Julie Kavner, and Jerry Stiller. Tropes Funny Tearjerker Nightmare Fuel Awesome Awesome Music *Circle of Life *Be Prepared * Quotes YMMV Radar Trivia * Billing Displacement: TBA ** In terms of the actual billed cast: *** The actors playing the five suspects of Pride Rock are credited in this order: Matthew Broderick, Eden Riegel, Jason Marsden, Gabrielle Union, and James Earl Jones. Union is easily the film's second most prominent character. It's fairly reasonable that Riegel and Marsden are billed ahead of her, but Riegel and Marsden definitely shouldn't have come before Union. *** This is followed by the leader of the Outsiders: Nika Futterman before the unusual comedy duo: Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella. ***TBA ***TBA ***TBA ***TBA *** Then we get Julie Kavner and Jerry Stiller, who is in the movie for less than a minute, getting billed before Jeremy Irons and Max Charles. Partially justified by giving Charles the And Starring treatment on some posters, which he doesn't get in the movie proper. *** Last on the bill are Kevin Schon, Ron Funches, Madison Pettis, Andrew Kishino, Vargus Mason, Jonny Rees, Christian Slater, Kevin Michael Richardson, Gerald Rivers, Blair Underwood, Ana Gasteyer, Phil LaMarr, Lynette DuPree, C. J. Byrnes, Steve Blum, Jack McBrayer, Maisie Klompus, John Rhys-Davies, Dan Howell, Phil Lester, Sinbad, Michael Dorn and Jeffrey Tambor, all of whom are complete unknowns. Recap Category:Tropes Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas